Sakura Iro
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sakura adalah jelmaan pohon sakura yang ditakdirkan mengabdi pada Naruto. Gimana, ya, jadinya kalau Naruto hidup bersama gadis cantik yang gemar memukul dan memeluknya itu? Rated T  for hug and kiss/AU/RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei

**Pair:** Naruto. U & Sakura. H

**Warning:** AU, typo[s], dll

**A/N:** Kalo ada yang pernah baca fict saya yang judulnya "Lavender". Di situ kalian bakal ngeh ada pasangan Naruto & Sakura. Dari situ saya bikin _beside-story_ fict ini. Dan jangan cari fict "Lavender"-nya, ya! -ciri Author yang gak bertanggung-jawab-

Ah, iya. Fict ini ga bakal serius kayak Lavender, kok. Di chapter depan bakal ada tambahan humor. Jadi,

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara. Sebelumnya, aku tinggal di sebuah Panti Asuhan Oto. Di sana, aku mendapat banyak kawan, dan nama. Menurut Shizune, salah seorang suster di sana, ketika aku lahir, di keranjang bayi milikku telah tertempel nama "Naruto Uzumaki". Entahlah, aku tak mau memikirkan asal-muasal aku lahir. Sebab, apapun alasannya, yang pasti aku ini anak yang dibuang.

Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana aku merasa bahagia ketika hidup di sana.

Namun na'as, panti tersebut—tempat terpenting bagiku—kini hanya tinggal nama. Sebuah tragedi dimana panti tersebut terbakar dengan menewaskan semua penghuni panti—kecuali aku—membuatku hidup terlunta di kemudian hari. Aku beruntung karena pasca panti tersebut terbakar ada seorang saudagar baik yang mengadopsiku. Ia membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih-sayang bersama isterinya. Pasangan itu pun telah kuanggap sebagai orang-tuaku sendiri. Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Ayah dan Ibu.

Sayangnya, lagi, sebuah tragedi merengut nyawa mereka—orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bisnis yang mereka jalankan bangkrut akibat mendapat tekanan dari perusahaan besar. Alhasil, demi kelangsungan hidup, mereka menjual perusahaan mereka. Utang-piutang tak dapat dihindari. Mereka terjerat hutang yang teramat banyak pada beberapa rentenir. Hidup mereka semakin sulit manakala sanak-saudara yang lain memilih untuk memutuskan tali keluarga di antara mereka—tak mau ikut merasakan imbas kesulitan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Pasangan yang baik itu, lalu memilih jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruk mereka.

Tepat pada tanggal 23 Juli, mereka ditemukan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di ruang kerja. Motif bunuh diri sudah dapat dipastikan, demikian pula dengan benda tajam yang diduga merupakan alat untuk melancarkan aksi bunuh diri mereka.

Setelahnya, yang tertinggal bagiku yang merupakan anak angkat ini, hanya sebuah rumah dan beberapa lembar _Ryou_—mata uang di negara Hi ini.

Aku yang terbiasa hidup susah jelas tak menganggap kesulitan ini sebagai malapetaka. Semuanya kuhadapi dengan lapang dada.

Aku sudah tahu, jika kelahiranku memang berada di bawah bintang yang bersinar temaram—atau dalam artian, aku hidup di bawah kesialan.

* * *

**Sakura Iro**

**(The colour of Cherry Blossoms)**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang. Awal tahun merupakan saat yang tepat untuk membuka lembaran baru tanpa dibayang-bayangi tempo hari.

Segudang harapan ingin coba kuwujudkan tahun ini, dan sudah barang tentu bila untuk mewujudkan harapan tersebut dibutuhkan kerja-keras dan do'a.

Dengan semangat utuh, aku menyibak tirai-tirai di rumahku.

Tak lupa pula, kurapihkan kamar tidurku, sebelumnya.

Kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju lantai dasar, dimana aku akan menemukan sebuah tempat yang sangat kusukai.

Derap kakiku bergema di antara kesunyian, di pagi buta. Kugapai tombol lampu yang terletak tak jauh dari tubuhku.

**PYAR!**

Lampu berukuran besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan membuatku dapat melihat dengan jelas, kini. Melihat tempat yang kuanggap sebagai surga duniawi. Tempat dimana aku bisa melihat senyuman orang-orang.

Aku membereskan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang diisi dengan meja panjang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dan kursi kecil yang bagian kakinya menempel pada meja.

Perlengkapan masak kuraih dengan sigap. Begitu juga dengan bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit. Semua bahan serta bumbu yang ada di dapur—yang hanya dipisahkan dengan tirai di ruangan tersebut—telah kuracik menjadi resep rahasia.

Kemudian, tak sampai setengah jam, semua bahan yang ada telah kusulap menjadi satu jenis masakan. Masakan yang merupakan lahan penghasil _profit_ untukku. Mie ramen. Ya, aku adalah penjual ramen di daerah ini.

Memang, bisnis ini baru kujalankan beberapa minggu—dengan modal seadanya, hasil investasi 'warisan' yang kudapat dari 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'.

Memang, bisnis ini tak selalu mendatangkan pengunjung yang berlimpah. Namun, tak apa. Aku mensyukuri pilihanku. Setidaknya, dengan berjualan mie ramen, aku dapat melihat air muka bahagia dari para pengunjung.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku memilih makanan ini, maka jawabannya hanya satu: Karena ramen adalah makanan enak pertama yang masuk dalam kerongkonganku.

Ramen adalah makanan yang Jiraiya belikan tepat pada kali pertama aku tinggal di rumah ini.

Jiraiya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Ia figur seorang Ayah yang hebat, menurutku. Meski jalan pikirnya aneh, meski terkadang ia _hentai_, kehilangan dirinya nyatanya membuatku tak bisa membendung tangis. Bahkan, tangisku baru mereda pasca beberapa hari setelah kematiannya.

Aku tidak boleh cengeng! Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan ini.

Bagaimanapun, ada masa depan yang harus aku jamin keberhasilannya.

Setelah beberapa berkemas, aku memasang papan bertuliskan "_open_" di depan pintu toko ramen-ku.

Tak selang beberapa jam saja, sudah ada dua-tiga pengunjung yang memesan ramen buatanku.

Aku selalu mencari celah dimana aku bisa memerhatikan reaksi pelangganku saat mereka mencicipi hidangan yang kusajikan.

Bukan berarti aku bangga, sih. Tapi kelihatannya ramen buatanku enak.

**KRIETTT…**

Pintu toko terbuka, kali ini menghadirkan sepasang suami-isteri yang terlihat masih muda.

Aku beranjak dari bangku istirahatku untuk menyapa mereka.

"Selamat siang," sapaku ramah.

Mereka membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan.

"Kami pesan ramen miso dua," pesan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

Pria berambut pirang di sampingnya menambahi,"Tolong tambahkan lada pada ramen yang satunya."

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat '45,"Oke!"

* * *

**Pukul 21.00.**

Sebagai pemilik dari toko yang buka 22 jam _non-stop_, tentunya telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari perihal yang namanya begadang. Aku terbiasa akannya. Aku terbiasa kurang tidur.

Hari ini aku beruntung, ramenku terjual habis. Benar-benar habis. Bahkan, persediaan ramen untuk esok pun telah ludes terjual.

Akan tetapi, demi dedikasi-ku terhadap pembeli yang mungkin saja akan datang—mengingat toko masih akan buka hingga pukul 22.00, aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar setelah memasang papan bertuliskan"Istirahat".

* * *

Udara kala musim gugur memang selalu membuatku bersin. Apalagi, aku ini dijuluki "Si Anak Musim Panas" oleh orang-orang di panti, dahulu. Jelas menghadapi cuaca yang merupakan kebalikan musim panas ini tidak bisa tidak membuatku kerepotan.

Tak berapa lama, sekantung terigu, telur dan potongan ayam cincang telah kutenteng.

Tapi, sebelum itu, aku sengaja mengitari rute yang berbeda dengan rute-ku sebelumnya.

Kabarnya, minggu-minggu ini akan menjadi saat dimana pohon sakura menggugurkan kelopak bunganya.

'Pasti indah,' aku bergumam sembari berlalu memasuki kawasan taman kota Konoha, yang berada di samping kanan siluetku.

Benarlah tebakanku, betapa indah panorama di hadapanku ini. Sorotan lampu di pinggiran taman, serta pekatnya langit malam, beradu dengan warna lembut dari kelopak sakura.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menyembunyikan _sapphire_ miliku untuk merasakan hawa dingin ini.

Entah bagaimana, berada di dekat pohon sakura membuatku terlupa bahwa aku lemah akan udara dingin.

Seolah ada sihir yang menyertai guguran kelopak sakura ini, menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku membuka mataku, seulas senyuman tipis tak dapat kutahan untuk tersungging di bibirku.

Menyenangkan. Menenangkan. Membahagiakan.

Kadang, hal sederhana pun dapat membuat hati kita bergejolak, ya?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, semakin mendekat ke arah pohon sakura.

Begitu berada tepat di depannya, aku meletakkan telapak tanganku, menyentuh kulit pohon yang dingin.

"Sakura…yang cantik," aku memuji.

Pohon ini memang cantik. Seumur hidup, inilah kali pertama aku berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan pohon sakura di taman ini.

Sebelumnya, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan datang lagi ke tempat ini.

Tempat ini, adalah tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan. Tempat dimana dulu aku bermain bersama teman satu panti.

Seandainya saja waktu dapat kuputar, akan kuubah tabir nasib-ku. Jelas, akan kubuat agar hari-hariku lebih bermakna ketimbang dahulu. Seandainya…

'**Tadi kau bilang aku cantik? Apa benar?'**

Aku membulatkan dua _sapphire_ milikku.

Suara merdu milik siapa ini? Suara merdu yang bergema di dalam gendang telingaku, mengusik konsentrasiku pada pohon sakura ini.

"Kau siapa…?"

Bertepatan dengan ucapan yang kulontarkan, tiba-tiba kelopak sakura yang berguguran itu berputar-putar seperti angin topan di hadapanku. Indah.

Kemudian, sedetik kala aku tersadar, di hadapanku bukanlah lagi tertanam sebuah pohon sakura, melainkan seorang gadis dengan gaun merah muda, serta rambut panjang merah muda!

"K-kau siapa? Mana pohon sakura yang semula ada di sini?" Aku berteriak dengan nada bertanya sembari menunjuk sebuah titik dimana tadi di sana terdapat pohon sakura.

Gadis di hadapanku membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam. Ia pun tersenyum padaku.

"Aku adalah jelmaan pohon sakura di taman ini."

"A-apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan hidup bersamamu," ia menerjang siluetku, dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Aku meronta, minta dilepaskan.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya pada keajaiban yang terjadi ini.

Aku tak percaya pada sebuah keajaiban. Tetapi, gadis yang tengah mendekapku ini menyadarkanku bahwa yang namanya keajaiban itu benar-benar ada!

Teringat ucapan sang gadis barusan, aku lantas berteriak dalam hati,'Hidup bersama itu, maksudnya apaaa?'

**継続的な****(To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

**

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
